Sakura and Hinata's Haters Club
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Sakura dan Hinata harus siap menerima konsekuensi karena berpacaran dengan idola yang didukung oleh fans ter-anarkis sedunia. The sequel of Fansclub War


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Sakura and Hinata's Haters Club**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **: Teen**

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina, NaruSaku.**

 _ **Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life.**_

 _ **Warning : Typos, Crack Pair, Out of Character, Boring, Gajeness,**_ **Sinetronisme** _ **.**_

 **...**

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

 **...**

 _ **Before reading it, I suggest you to read 'FansClub War' previously**_

 **...**

 _ **Sakura and Hinata's Haters Club**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Naruto yang _sixpack_. Angin segar di pagi hari menerbangkan tiap helai surai merah mudanya yang berkilauan. Senyuman manis tak pernah lekang dari bibirnya sejak sang kekasih menjemputnya dengan motor _sport_.

Padahal tadi malam Sakura bermimpi buruk, dikejar tukang kredit panci. Bahkan sempat tak ingin ke sekolah karena takut akan hal buruk yang menantinya di depan. Namun, semua pemikiran bodoh itu segera ditepisnya saat sang kekasih datang menemui orang tuanya dan meminta izin langsung untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Naruto yang kokoh. Aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto membuatnya ingin melayang dan tak mau lepas barang sedetik. Naruto sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dengan kesabaran dan perhatian yang diberikannya pada Sakura.

"Sayang, kita sudah sampai, _nih_ ," ujar Naruto sambil melirik-lirik Sakura di belakangnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Oh, sudah sampai, _ya_?" ujar Sakura seraya turun dari motor Naruto. Pria berambut oranye tersebut mengangkat tangannya dan merapikan surai Sakura yang berantakan karena angin.

"Kau manis, sayang," ujar Naruto, lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Sakura. Rona merah menjalar hingga menutupi kulit putih Sakura di wajah. Perlakuan manis Naruto yang dilakukan di tempat umum membuatnya tersipu. Di hadapan puluhan pasang mata membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , jangan seperti ini. Malu tahu." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat Tsunade- _sensei_ , selaku kepala sekolah melihat mereka dan kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum lalu merangkul Sakura. "Santai saja, sayang."

Sakura merona lagi. "Bagaimana dengan kencan kita nanti malam," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menutupi rasa malu-malunya. Dia tak mampu menatap _blue shappire_ yang sedari tadi belum melepas tatapannya dari wajah manis Sakura.

"Rahasia." Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melihat bibir Sakura yang mengerucut sebal mendengar jawabannya.

Di sisi lain, Hinata juga tampak menggila. Sang kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha sedang menggenggam erat tangannya sejak Hinata duduk manis di mobil sport Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah saat sesekali Sasuke meremas jemari mungil Hinata lalu mengangkat dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan menyetir dengan satu tangan," ujar Hinata saat Sasuke tak kunjung melepas punggung tangan Hinata dari bibirnya.

"Tanganmu harum," ujar Sasuke, mengabaikan peringatan Hinata. Gadis itu mendelik kesal saat kekasihnya tak menghiraukannya. Suara kecupan di tangannya semakin terdengar kuat kala Sasuke menyedot kulit tangan Hinata.

"Sasuke!" Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, kemudian mengelus-elusnya. Dia memicingkan mata saat punggung tangannya menjadi merah dan sedikit perih. "Sakit."

" _Gomen_ , _Hime_... lain kali aku tak akan menciummu di situ," ujar Sasuke lalu mengedipkan matanya. Lagi-lagi Hinata merona melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya. Namun, segera di mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela agar Sasuke tak melihatnya yang merona.

"Kencan kita nanti malam, jangan lupa." Tak bisa mengelus tangan Hinata lagi, Sasuke beralih ke surai indigo panjang Hinata. Dengan jemarinya, dia mengelus dan menarik sejumput rambut Hinata dan mencium aroma segar yang menguar.

"I-Iya," kata Hinata gagap. Tingkah Sasuke seolah kecanduan dengan harum Hinata. Tak bisa lepas barang sedetik pun dari aroma Hinata yang menenangkan.

"Kau bagaikan narkotika yang membuatku candu," ujar Sasuke lalu menarik tubuh Hinata dan menatap lavender keksaihnya dengan intens.

"Sasuke." Hinata merasa takut dengan perilaku Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya. _Onyx_ pria itu tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Hinata.

"Hn."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum Hinata. "Sasuke, kapan kita keluar dari mobil? Kita sudah sampai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu," ucap Hinata dengan kepala menunduk.

Melihat wajah kekasihnya yang merah padam, mau tak mau membuat seringaian Sasuke muncul. "Kencan nanti, biarkan aku mengecupmu sepuasku." Sasuke berkata sangat santai dan tak menyadari ucapnnya tersebut membuat Hinata nyaris saja pingsan.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Suara sorak sorai para UtoFC terdengar sangat riuh saat sang pangeran pujaan hati melewati kelas mereka. Belum lagi senyum manisnya yang secerah mentari pagi, ikut menghangatkan hati para fansnya yang dingin ketika Sakura berdiri di samping Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan idola mereka.

Kedua sejoli itu berjalan di sepanjang koridor layaknya seorang pria dan wanita yang akan dipersatukan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Ino dan Karin yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat kejadian itu, turut kesal. Walau mereka bukan salah satu fans Naruto, tapi dengan keberadaan Sakura di sana cukup membuat mereka naik darah.

"Apa-apaan si Sakura itu? Bukannya dia _hater_ Naruto ya?" Karin mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Sakura tersenyum malu-malu pada Naruto.

"Ih, kenapa dia dekat-dekat dengan Naruto. Cih, dasar pengkhianat!" Ino tak kalah geramnya dengan Sakura. "Sebagai ketua klub, dia seharusnya sadar kalau Naruto adalah musuh kita."

Karin mengepalkan tangannya. "Kita balas dia nanti," ujarnya lalu meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Mereka pergi ke kantin sebelum masuk kelas. Sesekali para _kohai_ menyapa mereka dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. Karin dan Ino cukup terkenal di sekolah, menyaingi Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka berdua terkenal dengan kekejamannya sebagai _senpai_ pembela Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa saja yang mendekati Sasuke, akan ditebas mereka. Hal itulah yang membuat para _kohai_ takut padanya.

"Karin- _senpai_!" Seorang gadis berambut hitam berlari kencang ke arah mereka.

Karin menoleh sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa tak mengenal anak tersebut.

"Karin- _senpai_ ," teriak gadis itu lagi.

"Tck, apa?" Karin memasang wajah kesal saat gadis tersebut jongkok di depannya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Karin dan Ino saling bertatapan, lalu menertawakan gadis itu.

"Kalau tak ada yang mau dibicarakan, kami pergi saja." Ino yang semula diam, akhirnya merasa jengah dengan gadis itu yang tak kunjung berbicara.

Perlahan, kaki gadis itu berdiri dan menatap mereka. "T-Tadi aku m-melihat Hinata dan Sasuke p-pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama," ujarnya.

Ino dan Karin hening sejenak, mereka berpandangan, lalu terbahak-bahak.

" _Baka_! Sejak kapan Hinata dan Sasuke akrab. Satu sekolah juga tahu kalau Hinata benci Sasuke," ujar Ino dengan nada mengejek. Di sebelah kanannya, Karin tampak terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Eh, Karin. Bocah ini bodoh ..."

"Brengsek!" ucapan Ino dipotong oleh umpatan Karin. Gadis bermata _ruby_ itu menggenggam roti coklat yang di tangannya hingga penyok dan coklatnya keluar. Perlahan dia menyenggol tangan Ino dan menuruh gadis itu menatap ke depan.

 _Aquamarine_ Ino melebar saat melihat pemandangan nista di depannya. Sasuke dan Hinata sedang makan roti coklat dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah kegiatan saling suap-menyuap yang sedang mereka lakoni saat ini.

Ino sebagai gadis yang setia mendukung Sasuke, tak menyangka bahwa idolanya mau bermesraan dengan si mata hantu yang notabene sering mengejeknya. Bahkan Hinata selaku ketua UtoFC sangat sangat sangat membenci Sasuke. Tapi dilihat dari pengamatannya saat ini, Sasuke terlihat santai dengan semua tindakan manisnya pada Hinata.

 _Ruby_ milik Karin juga tak hanya diam. Matanya jelalatan dan meneliti tiap tindak-tanduk Hinata. Hal yang paling dia takutkan adalah si mata hantu itu menggrepe-grepe pujaan hatinya. Oh _no_. Kalau sampai terjadi, Karin tak akan segan-segan mencekik Hinata dan semua anggota UtoFC saat ini juga.

Ino dan Karin menahan napas saat Sasuke mengelap bibir Hinata dengan jempolnya lalu mengelus surai indigo Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang itu tampak terlena dengan perilaku manis Sasuke. Buktinya saja, Hinata malah mengangkat tangannya dan ikut membalas elusan di rambut raven Sasuke.

Hati Karin semakin panas. Dia tak mampu lagi membendung rasa kesalnya pada Hinata si mata hantu. " _Okey_ , sekarang korban kita ada dua. Sakura dan juga Hinata." Ino mengangguk yakin dan seringaian terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Shion dan Saara tak bisa duduk tenang sejak kedatangan pasangan kekasih baru di kelasnya. Bukannya iri atau apa. Masalahnya, yang pacaran itu adalah Naruto, idola mereka, dengan Sakura, musuh mereka. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto hingga mau bermesraan dengan gadis _tsundere_ seperti Sakura. Iya, sih kalau dari fisik Sakura cantik dan memikat. Tapi melihat sifatnya yang tak jauh beda dengan si ayam jantan Sasuke Uchiha, siapa sih yang suka. Sombong tingkat kuadrat.

Mereka menatap Sakura layaknya rendang yang siap disantap. Sesekali seringaian kejam muncul di sudut bibir mereka saat membayangkan perbuatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Sakura nanti. Cih, berani sekali dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Mereka saja yang sudah mengidolakan Naruto sejak kelas satu, tak pernah mendapat perlakuan spesial seperti itu.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," bisik Saara pada Shion. Gadis berambut merah tersebut tak henti-henti mendengus saat panggilan sayang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kau benar. Kita harus laporkan ini pada Hinata. Aku yakin ini rencana Sakura untuk menjatuhkan Naruto- _kun_ ," ucap Shion seraya berdiri. "Ayo kita ke kelas Hinata!"

Mereka berdua berlari menembus keramaian koridor sekolah yang semakin kacau balau saat mereka menabrak setiap orang yang lewat. Umpatan kasar terdengar di seluruh penjuru koridor. Tapi siapa yang peduli, _toh_ , Saara dan Shion sebagai pelaku sangat tidak peduli.

"Eh, Hinata mana?" tanya Shion pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari kelas Hinata.

"Tuh, di dalam," jawab gadis itu lalu meninggalkan mereka di depan pintu. Shion melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu ke dalam dan diikuti oleh Saara. Mereka terkejut saat mendapati Hinata tak ada di bangkunya.

"Sialan, mana ada Hinata di sini," umpat Shion lalu menendang meja yang tak berpenghuni tersebut. Sontak semua penghuni kelas menoleh ke arah dua gadis asing yang bukan berasal dari kelas mereka.

"Shion? Saara?"

Suara yang cukup dikenal terdengar sedang menyebut nama mereka. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Shion dan Saara melihat Hinata yang sedang menatap mereka juga. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat dua gadis ini kaget.

Sesosok pria berwujud manusia setengah ayam – begitu panggilan mereka untuk Sasuke – sedang merangkul Hinata. Sesekali dia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke surai indigo Hinata yang tebal dan harum.

"Geli, Sasuke- _kun_."

Gumaman geli yang kelaur dari bibir Hinata terdengar hingga ke indra pendengaran mereka yang tajam. Mata mereka yang masih menatap tak percaya bahwa Hinata bersikap pasrah saat Sasuke mengecup pipinya yang merona.

 _What the hell?_

Apa-apaan ini? Sadi Sakura dan Naruto mendadak dekat. Dan sekarang Hinata dan Sasuke juga. Oh, apa ini pertanda mau kiamat? Tapi kan tahun 2012 sudah lewat.

"Hey, Shion- _chan_ , jangan melamun begitu," ucap Hinata kuat karena jarak antara tempatnya sekarang dengan posisi Shion berdiri cukup jauh.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. Perlahan kakinya maju ke depan hendak mengeluarkan seribu pertanyaan untuk Hinata. Namun sayang beribu sayang, Anko- _sensei_ yang terkenal sadis sudah memasuki kelas Hinata.

"Sedang apa kalian, Shion, Saara?" tanya Anko datar. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gurunya, Shion dan Saara berlari begitu saja meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Sialan! Apa-apaan si Hinata?" umpat Shion kesal. Langkah kaki mereka berhenti di depan kantin lalu memesan minuman.

"Aku juga bingung. Apa Hinata mengkhianati kita ya?" tanya Saara lalu menyedot jus apel yang baru saja diantar.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus memberi pelajaran untuk Sakura dan juga Hinata!" ucap Shion penuh kepastian.

"Bukannya Hinata ketua klub kita, ya?" tanya Saara lagi.

"Ya, tapi dia sudah melanggar kentuan pasal UtoFC nomor 3 ayat 1 yang berbunyi dilarang mendekati makhluk siluman ayam dalam radius 2 meter."

Saara mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tak ingat ada pasal itu," gumamnya bingung.

 **BRAK**

Shion memukul meja dengan penuh amarah. Napasnya terengah-engah layaknya banteng siap mengamuk. "Ada kok! Pokoknya ada," ujar Shion tanpa ada unsur penolakan di dalamnya.

"B-Baiklah," ujar Saara. "Lebih baik kita pikirkan itu nanti, sekarang..."

"Tidak! Keputusanku sudah bulat. Sebulat badan Chouji. Kita harus menghajar Hinata dan Sakura nanti siang sepulang sekolah," ujar Shion lalu berdiri.

"Ada yang mau menghajar Sakura dan Hinata?"

Shion menatap sinis pada Karin dan Ino yang sedang melipat tangan. Mereka memandang Shion dengan seringaian penuh arti dan menimbulkan tanya pada Shion. "Apa mau kalian?"

Karin menyeringai lalu mendekati Shion dan Saara. "Tentu saja. Mengundangmu masuk ke klub kami," ujarnya.

"Cih, mana sudi aku jadi fans si siluman ayam itu," ejek Shion. Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Karin, namun segera dtepisnya saat ingin mengajak Shion dan Saara untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Bukan. Kami ingin mengajakmu masuk ke klub kami... SAH HC."

Shion mengernyit saat mendengar nama klub yang asing didengarnya. "Tak pernah dengar," ujarnya.

"Ya memang. Kita kan baru buat," ujar Karin sewot sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Saara sambil bersidekap. Dia menatap Ino dan Karin penuh harap.

"SAH HC adalah singkatan dari _Sakura And Hinata's Haters Club_."

Shion dan Saara saling memandang sejenak. Perlahan seringaian muncul di bibir mereka.

"Bagaimana? _Deal_?" tanya Karin tak sabar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyalam Shion.

" _Deal_!" ujar Shion sambil menyebut uluran tangan Karin dengan semangat.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Sakura menundukkan kepala saat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata mengikuti setiap langkanya. Kali kni dia sendirian, tanpa adanya Naruto yang menemani. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu sedang menghadap kepala sekolah untuk membahas mengenai undangan dari Menteri Olahraga yang menginginkan Naruto dan timnya menjadi satu-satunya wakil negara untuk maju olimpiade di Rio Jenairo, Brazil, khusus di bidang olahraga basket.

Awalnya Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Namun, Sakura menolak mentah-mentah karena tak mau dianggap sebagai anak kucing yang selalu ikut induknya. _So_ , dengan segenap keberanian, dia menolak ajakan Naruto dan pergi menyusuri koridor sendirian.

Lain Sakura, lain juga Hinata. Sasuke yang ditugaskan Orochimaru- _sensei_ untuk membawa buku-buku baru ke perpustakaan, mau tidak mau Hinata harus sendirian di kelas. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak saat Ino dan Karin menyeringai ke arahnya. Hinata tahu bahwa semua ini tak lepas dari gosip terhangat di sekolan mereka tentang hubungan spesial yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya bukan dia saja _sih_. Sakura dan Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Hinata mulai beranjak dari bangkunya saat Karin dan Ino memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas. Dengan langkah terburu-buru dia berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan, hendak menjumpai Sasuke. Hanya berjarak sepuluh meter lagi, dia akan sampai di perpustakaan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan berbau sambal terasi mendekap mulutnya dan menariknya ke taman belakang sekolah.

Tubuh mungilnya terjungkal ke belakang dam menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah kesal Sakura yang ditimpa olehnya.

" _Go_ - _Gomen_ ," ujar Hinata lalu memegang punggung yang kesakitan. Dia tercekat saat beberapa anggota dari UtoFC dan UkeFC sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua. Tatapan tajam yang terukir di bola mata mereka membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Sama halnya dengan Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu meneguk ludahnya saat Karin dan Shion, selaku perwakilan dari masing-masing _fansclub_ sedang memegang gunting kertas berukuran sangat kecil.

Seketika itu juga Hinata dan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dasar _baka_. Gunting seperti itu mana mempan melukaiku," teriak Sakura diselingi tawanya.

Hinata juga tak mau diam. " _Baka_. Gunting dari TK mana yang kau ambil," ejek Hinata sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saking lucunya.

Karin dan Shion semakin kesal saat duo gadis _tsundere_ ini menjadikan mereka objek tertawaan.

"Kau mau mati, huh?" Karin menatap mereka berdua dengan tajamnya. Sakura dan Hinata langsung terdiam saat Karin membuang gunting bodohnya dan mengambil balok kayu yang tak jauh dari rongsokan-rongsokan di dekat tempat sampah.

"A-Apa mau k-kalian?" tanya Hinata ketakutan. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan butiran keringat yang mengalir dan membasahi serahamnya.

Sakura juga tak kalah takut. Shion yang mendekatinya dan mengacung-acungkan penggaris yang terbuat dari besi miliknya. "K-Kau jangan ma-macam-macam, ya," ujar Sakura ikut tergagap.

"Cih, akhirnya kau takut juga," ujar Karin lalu mendekati Hinata yang terpojok dengan Sakura. "Kalian pengkhianat!" Karin mengayunkan balok kayunya ke bahu Hinata dan juga Shion yang hampir saja mendaratkan penggaris besinya di kepala merah muda Sakura.

 **BRUK**

Semua orang disana menyaksikan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Darah mengucur deras dari kepala kuning itu dan suara erangan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut sang penolong yang satunya.

Sang _blonde_ menghalau Sakura yang sudah berjengit ketakutan. Sementara itu, sang raven ikut membentengi kekasihnya, Hinata, dengan tubuhnya.

Karin dan Shion bergetar ketakutan saat sosok yang diidolakan mereka telah terluka karena ulah kekanakan mereka sendiri. Tangan mereka bergetar hebat dan suara balok kayu dan penggaris yang jatuh secara bersamaan ke tanah menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar saat ini.

Lama-kelamaan jeritan gerombolan gadis di belakang mereka membuat Karin dan Shion semakin ketakutan. "SERANG MEREKA!"

Shion dan Karin tak sempat menyelamatkan diri dari amukan _macan_. Para gadis di belakang mereka menghajar kedua gadis itu karena telah melukai idola mereka, dalam hal ini yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke.

"A-Ampun!" teriak Karin yang kesakitan saat entah tangan siapa yang menarik rambutnya. Begitu pula dengan Shion yang kesakitan ketika tubuhnya ditendang-tendang oleh semua gadis disana minus Sakura dan Hinata.

Melihat kejadian itu, sontak saja Sakura dan Hinata berlari dan menerjang sekelompok gadis tersebut dan menengahi mereka yang hendak memukul Karin dan Shion secara membabi-buta.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Hinata. Para gadis berhenti memukuli Karin lalu menatap Hinata."Tak perlu main hakim sendiri. Kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin, kan?" ujar Hinata lagi.

Bukannya menuruti, para gadis kembali memukuli Karin dan Shion. Kali ini kesabaran Sakura sudah di ambang batas. "Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Tsunade- _sensei_ ," ancam Sakura.

Akhirnya para gadis bereaksi. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai menjaga jarak dari Karin dan Shion yang sudah babak belur.

Tanpa meminta maaf atau apa, Shion dan Karin langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di taman ketika kesempatan melarikan diri terbuka lebar. Seketika juga terdengar sorakan yang ditujukan untuk mereka berdua yang lari ketakutan.

Sakura dan Hinata saling bertatapan cukup lama, hingga akhirnya kedua gadis manis tersebut saling senyum ramah. Tak usah mengeluarkan kata-kata. Cukup dengan tatapan mata, Sakura tahu kalau Hinata ingin berteman dengannya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Perlahan mereka mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada dua pria yang sebelumnya terabaikan. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat kedua pria itu tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata.

Rona merah di wajah kedua gadis ini membuat semua orang disana menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang senang, kesal, datar, bahkan jijik dengan tingkah romantis kedua pasangan kontroversial tersebut.

 _Well_ , Sakura dan Hinata bisa memaklumi hal tersebut. Semua manusia diciptakan Tuhan dengan fisik dan sifat yang berbeda-beda.

Sama halnya dengan _lovers_ dan _haters_ yang pastinya berbeda. Berbeda aliran, berbeda selera, juga berbeda reaksi pastinya.

Jangan dilihat dari _negative side_ nya. Tapi lihatlah dari _positive side_ nya.

Hidup ini akan membosankan dan datar apabila semua makhluk di bumi ini sama.

 _So_ , hargailah perbedaan. Karena perbedaan itulah yang membuat hidupmu penuh warna. Terkadang biru, merah, hitam, kelabu, dan juga merah muda, yang menjamin sebuah keindahan seperti pelangi.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
